


Alters-ego

by Kalincka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs involved, Anti-Void, Error VS Ink, alternative universe, mention of AUs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Il y avait deux entités dans l'Anti-Voïd. L'une qui détruisait ce qu'elle considérait comme des parasites, et l'autre qui les protégeait au péril de sa vie. L'une n'avait pas le sens du mot création. L'autre n'avait pas la notion de destruction.





	

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Arc-en-Ciel ?

— On sait très bien tous les deux ce que je fais là, Error.

Ink! venait d'apparaître de nulle part, son grand pinceau dégainé et déjà prêt à rendre justice. Le squelette affichait une mine fermée, cachant une colère intérieure prête à éclater, mais il restait volontairement calme. Son écharpe tâchée par la peinture de ses accessoires volait dans le souffle qu'avait provoqué son apparition, et la besace remplie de tubes de gouaches claquait contre son uniforme.

Lui ne bougea même pas face à son alter-ego, se contentant d'afficher une mine tout aussi contrite.

Error suspendit un instant les câbles bleus qui lui auraient servi à attraper l'âme de son adversaire, ne voulant pas s'en servir pour l'instant. Une colère noire grondait au fond de son être, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Ink! qui décidément n'était pas prêt à s'en aller malgré les politesses de façade.

— Toujours à m'empêcher de faire mon job, eh ? lança-t-il froidement, ses orbites rouge sombre striées de bugs bleus s'étrécissant sous l'énervement.

— Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je fais ça, répondit l'autre d'un ton tout aussi austère.

Error dut retenir un rire sans joie, et concentra son attention sur la fenêtre qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir avant l'apparition de l'Arc-en-Ciel. Elle était un peu instable, comme le prouvait les nombreux _glitches_ de apparaissant à ses contours aléatoirement, mais il en était plutôt satisfait. Malgré tout ce temps à se balader dans les lignes de codes et les algorithmes, ouvrir une brèche dans l'encodage des timelines restait toujours aussi laborieux.

Et évidemment, quand il arrivait enfin à trouver la bonne série de chiffres, il fallait qu'Arc-en-Ciel se pointe.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil protecteur à l'univers qu'il avait réussi à dénicher, l'étoile dans son orbite gauche brillant d'un jaune étrange qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose – mais ne baissant toujours pas sa garde – il suivit son regard.

La fenêtre ouvrait sur un univers qu'il avait longtemps observé sans jamais vraiment pouvoir s'amuser avec. Et pourtant, il en avait diablement envie. Error aimait examiner le code des univers qu'il dénichait avant de les détruire, et celui-là ?

Il avait une probabilité d'existence de 1 divisé par 9,109,043,495.

Un accident qui tenait du miracle.

À travers l'ouverture, deux personnages passèrent soudainement, gagnant leur attention. Ink! laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, mais lui en ressentit un dégoût et une frustration intense. Déformée par les bugs et les altérantes de la fenêtre, une conversation rapide leur parvint :

— Allez, Papyrus ! Dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard pour calibrer les puzzles !

La voix appartenait à un squelette leur ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était ses vêtements. Il courait d'un rythme soutenu, un foulard bleu flottant dans le vent provoqué par sa course, et un tee-shirt gris surmonté de deux épaulières en métal bougeait sous ses mouvements. Un pantalon de jogging s'enfonçait dans ses bottes qui laissaient des empreintes légères dans la neige. Les deux petites étoiles dans ses orbites brillaient d'une joie de vivre débordante, lui rappelant avec contrariété celle qui se trouvait dans l'œil gauche de son alter-ego.

Error contint un grognement de colère.

Après l'Arc-en-Ciel, voilà la Myrtille.

— J'arrive, frangin. J'arrive.

Derrière celle-ci, son frère. C'était un squelette plus grand, marchant avec beaucoup plus de nonchalance que son cadet, ses baskets aux lacets défaits traînant dans la poudreuse. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat à capuche orange, il gardait un œil amusé sur celui qui menait la marche. Sa cigarette à la bouche fumait encore, et il arborait un sourire confiant qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Error.

Son short ample, sa démarche groggy, _tout_ l'exaspérait à propos de cette réplique irrespectueuse de l'originale.

Et ce qui avait le don de le mettre hors de ses gonds, c'était quand quelque chose l'empêchait d'accomplir sa mission, comme _lui_.

Rageur, il reporta son attention sur Ink!, qui contemplait cette erreur dans le codex avec une tendresse insupportable dans le regard. Il dut se sentir observé, car quelques secondes plus tard, il le fixait à son tour.

Error serra ses phalanges, tirant sur les câbles sans les lâcher sur son adversaire.

Pas encore.

— Hors de ma vue, déclara-t-il froidement en raffermissant ses prises.

En face, il le vit crisper les mains sur son pinceau, avant de se mettre en garde :

— Pas question. Tu ne toucheras pas à cet univers, ou n'importe quel autre, par ailleurs.

Cette phrase marqua le début du combat, et sans prévenir, Error lança ses liens bleus en direction de l'âme de l'autre ; ce dernier les dévia d'un coup de brosse, et s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante sur lui.

En retour, Error sourit.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les _glitches_ et les **ERROR** déformaient sa personne, et il savait parfaitement les retourner à son avantage. Alors que son opposant entrait dans son champ magnétique, il eut la surprise de voir que son attaque était brutalement altérée, se disloquant au fur et à mesure qu'elle atteignait sa cible.

Eh. Les bugs avaient une certaine utilité, parfois.

Profitant de sa stupéfaction, il commanda l'un de ses câbles pour attraper son âme, envoyant valser Ink! à l'autre bout de l'Anti-Voïd dans lequel ils naviguaient chaque jour. Décidé à se venger, il envoya un autre fil, avant de se figer quand l'Arc-en-Ciel se releva brusquement.

D'un coup de pinceau, il effaça les liens bleus sur son âme blanche, et redressa la tête avec une étrange lueur brillant dans l'étoile de son regard.

— Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant à défendre ces… Anomalies ?! demanda Error en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sont juste des timelines poubelles, elles n'ont aucun avenir !

— Tu te trompes, répliqua sèchement Ink! sans pour autant lancer une autre attaque.

Il pointa sa brosse vers la fenêtre encore ouverte sur les deux squelettes inversés – elle était un peu plus instable désormais – avant de continuer :

— Tu es en train de détruire les mondes de créateurs qui avaient mis tous leurs espoirs dans leurs œuvres. Ce ne sont pas des « timelines-poubelles », elles représentent les rêves et l'imagination de chacun. Et ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas purger le code. C'est un meurtre. Le meurtre des idées des auteurs.

Un silence passa, durant lequel ils pouvaient entendre les voix déformées des deux frères de l'autre côté du miroir. Et Error sentit une frustration immense se ruer dans son âme :

— Un meurtre ? Ces univers ne sont même pas censés vivre. Ce sont des bugs. Des bugs parasitant la vraie timeline, et il est hors de question que je les laisse exister alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés l'être à la base. Ce sont des accidents empoisonnés ! Des tares !

Sa voix altérée tremblait de rage, et il pouvait voir l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de l'Arc-en-Ciel.

— Il ne devrait y avoir qu'un seul univers. À qui manqueraient les autres ?!

Il vit l'étoile de l'autre s'animer d'une colère protectrice à ces mots, et une flamme multicolore s'en dégagea brutalement.

— Tu n'as pas idée, déclara-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son pinceau géant.

Et sur ce, il s'élança à nouveau sur lui.

Error, bien que se doutant de sa réaction, mit un temps avant de riposter. Il le savait, leurs forces étaient égales, et leurs faiblesses aussi ; il suffisait d'un seul coup bien placé, et l'un d'entre eux finirait en poussière, pour se désagréger dans l'immensité de l'Anti-Voïd.

Sans prévenir, un coup de brosse l'atteignit plus près que prévu, et il vit avec contrariété plusieurs de ses bugs être effacés, rendant son champ magnétique moins efficace. En retour, il lança l'un de ses câbles bleus pour éloigner son adversaire, dont l'âme s'empêtra à l'intérieur en voulant s'en défaire. Profitant de la situation, il commanda le lien afin de soulever Ink! pour le balancer de toutes ses forces au sol.

Un grognement de souffrance lui répondit, mais il sut qu'ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

— Laisse tomber ! Es-tu sérieusement en train de me dire que cette dégénérescence-là vaut la peine de tous ces soucis ?! lança-t-il en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux la fenêtre de plus en plus instable.

Désormais, les squelettes inversés se brouillaient intempestivement, montrant que le signal était altéré par leur combat – un seul faux pas, et ils pouvaient bouleverser cette temporalité en entrant à l'intérieur. Ink! se releva faiblement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ouverture endommagée, et répliqua d'un ton presque blessé :

— Cette « dégénérescence », comme tu le dis, a un nom. Respecte les créations des autres !

— Un nom, hein ? répéta-t-il en empoignant brutalement l'âme de l'autre pour le ramener à lui. Quelle idée de nommer des taches sans raison d'existence.

Ink! réussit cependant à couper les liens avant qu'il n'entre dans son champ magnétique, mais ne recula pas. Légèrement essoufflé – plus par la colère que la fatigue du combat –, il continua avec une dévotion intense dans la voix, l'assurance de son orbite enflammée renforçant sa position :

— Celui-ci est l'Underswap, et je t'interdis d'y toucher.

Error s'arrêta un instant, haussant un sourcil étonné. Puis, il désigna violemment la Myrtille, qui sautillait toujours de son air enjoué à travers la fenêtre, et suivie de près par son grand frère nonchalant :

— Et ça ne t'insulte pas, de savoir que cette… Anomalie est une copie de nous-même ?! Regarde-la, et ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas pathétique !

Pour appuyer ses propos, le petit squelette aux vêtements bleus de l'autre côté se mit dans une pose héroïque, son foulard flottant derrière lui dans un air majestueux alors qu'il arborait un air confiant – ce qui contrastait avec sa bouille légèrement enfantine. Son aîné pouffa un peu, avant de se renfoncer dans son sweat à capuche.

Error s'attendait à tout, sauf voir un sourire tendre s'étaler sur le visage de son alter-ego, dont l'étoile jaune se calma soudainement, comme apaisé. L'Arc-en-Ciel baissa un instant sa garde face aux deux copies de l'autre côté, mais il n'en profita pas, trop outré pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Je l'aime bien, déclara Ink! d'un ton affectueux. Il est mignon.

— _Mignon ?!_ répéta-t-il, complètement abasourdi.

Sous la surprise, les bugs et les _glitches_ se multiplièrent sur sa personne, ainsi que les **ERRORS**. Ink! reporta brutalement son attention sur lui, mais son sourire ne disparut pas.

En revanche, son orbite s'était allumée de nouveau.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne toucheras pas à un seul code de cette temporalité, comme pour toutes les autres.

Error réarma vite un autre câble, voyant l'autre se remettre en garde sans se précipiter tout de suite sur lui.

— Es-tu à ce point dévoué aux créations que tu n'en vois même pas les défauts ?! répliqua-t-il, légèrement déstabilisé par la démonstration qu'il venait d'avoir.

Ink! secoua la tête, comme s'il passait à côté de quelque chose, toujours sans l'attaquer :

— Je ne vois aucun défaut dans une création, en effet, parce que c'est la détermination des créateurs qui lui a permis d'exister. Parce qu'on y a mis du cœur dedans.

Le sourire sincère de son alter-ego commençait à sérieusement l'énerver.

— Donc non, je n'y vois aucun défaut… Tout comme toi n'y vois aucune qualité.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de le mettre hors de lui, et Error lança un câble sans réfléchir, attrapant brutalement l'âme de l'autre sans aucune précaution. Soufflé par sa rapidité, Ink! n'eut pas le temps de se débattre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son adversaire, tenant avec peine son arme de prédilection qu'il dut se retenir de briser sur le champ.

À la place, un sourire à glacer le sang prit place sur le visage d'Error, qui se mit à rire sardoniquement, à quelques pas de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte auparavant. Sa voix modulée sonnait encore plus altérée que d'habitude.

— Regardez-moi ça ! Le protecteur de ces marionnettes vides sans intérêt qui se retrouve attaché comme un pantin à mes fils…

Pour appuyer ses mots, il empoigna cruellement l'âme de l'autre jusqu'à le faire suffoquer, et s'amusa à lui faire lever un bras – celui qui tenait son grand pinceau désormais inutile – pour lui faire pointer l'ouverture sur l'autre temporalité.

— Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de détruire cette anomalie-là en premier, puisque tu sembles tant y tenir. Mais d'abord…

Il se stoppa brutalement en voyant l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans l'étoile de son adversaire.

Et son satané sourire…

Error comprit trop tard.

D'un geste, Ink! fit pivoter son pinceau entre ses phalanges pour briser les liens qui le retenait d'un seul coup, et dans le même temps, il en profita pour dessiner une onde de choc qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de l'Anti-Voïd. Choqué, Error le vit avec horreur se tourner vers la fenêtre – _sa_ fenêtre, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à décoder afin d'ouvrir une brèche dans le codex !

Et d'un coup de pinceau, Ink! l'effaça.

La Myrtille et son foutu frère qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait jamais disparurent.

Son cri fut presque indéchiffrable au vu de l'augmentation vertigineuse du nombre de _glitches_ et de **ERROR** dans sa voix.

— **N** _O_ _ **N**_ _**!**_

Il voulut se précipiter vers la fissure encore présente, dernière trace du miroir qu'il espérait rouvrir encore une fois ; mais Ink! lui bloqua le passage, et en quelques secondes, tout avait disparu.

L'Anti-Voïd était à nouveau vide.

Vide, à part lui et l'Arc-en-Ciel.

— La seule chose que je ne comprends pas ici, c'est toi, déclara son alter-ego en cessant enfin de sourire pour prendre un air grave. Tu es un paradoxe à toi tout seul.

Les bugs se firent de plus en plus présent autour de lui.

— Tu t'es mis en tête de détruire tous les parasites du multivers, et pourtant… Tu sais très bien d'où nous venons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bourdonnement des dysfonctionnements emplissait presque tout son champ magnétique, et il était incapable d'invoquer l'un de ses câbles – il était bien trop instable.

— Nous sommes tous les deux des créations, nous aussi. Mais… Nous n'appartenons à rien.

— _T_ ai _s_ -t **o** i ! persifla-t-il entre deux bruits altérés.

— Contrairement aux Autres, nous n'appartenons qu'à l'Anti-Voïd.

— **A** SS _E_ _Z_ **!**

Ink! ne fut même pas impressionné par son changement de ton inconstant. Au contraire, l'étoile dans son orbite gauche cessa de brûler de toutes les couleurs, s'apaisant alors qu'il continuait de parler gravement :

— Moi, j'ai décidé de les protéger. Parce qu'ils me rappellent que je ne suis pas la seule création. Toi, tu veux les détruire, parce qu'ils te rappellent que tu es seul.

Error s'était flouté, désormais. Les bugs était innombrables, l'effaçant presque jusqu'à la moitié de sa personne, et son orbite gauche s'était allumée d'un noir abyssal, en contradiction avec son adversaire.

— Mais quelque chose me perturbe… Tu es une création toi aussi, et tu le sais. Si jamais tu finissais ta mission, et que plus aucune anomalie ne rencontrait ton chemin… Il t'en resterait quand même une.

Un silence passa, et la conclusion de Ink! tomba comme une enclume.

— Cela signifie-t-il que tu… ?

— _**A**_ S _S_ **E** _ **Z**_ **.**

Un sourire fou avait pris sa place sur le visage d'Error, se décalant à chaque nouveau bug et lui donnant l'air d'un amas de _glitches_ tous plus incohérents les uns que les autres.

Ink! sembla enfin percevoir le danger quand il releva la tête.

Error abattit son câble bleu dans le vide, juste après qu'un trait arc-en-ciel ne soit esquissé au pinceau.

Il était parti, et à présent, lui était réellement seul dans l'Anti-Voïd. Il jeta un regard à l'ancien emplacement de la fenêtre, qu'il lui fallait désormais retrouver dans l'infinité de temporalités qui s'offraient à lui.

Error continua de sourire malgré tout, tentant d'oublier les derniers mots de son adversaire pour les effacer comme il l'aurait fait avec les anomalies.

Il trouverait le moyen de détruire cet univers et tous ceux d'après.

Peu importait s'il devait verser un peu d'encre, à chaque fois.


End file.
